Star Wars Scum and Villainy ep0
by Starfan1313
Summary: *this is the first part of my Scum and villainy series. It is episode 0 because it makes a change to cannon that I wanted to make. Please enjoy the series!* Oola has been laughed at, used, and mocked for far too long. But that all changes as she hears about the rebel hero Luke Skywalker is coming to challenge her master. She can finally escape his slimy grasp.


Oola in the monster.

*this is my first story. I also am changing the fate of a character who in Canon dies :( . This will however be the only thing I change in Canon in all my other writings for star wars. Please enjoy!*

Oola sat on the dais barely able to contain her excitement for the news she had just heard. The jedi.. the jedi was coming tomorrow. She would be freed from this place. From the sadness that she lived in for the past few years. She laid back onto her slimy masters tail and let out a sigh. She closed her eyes and felt the hot air around her exposed body.

"Soon I am going to be out of this fishnet!" She thought looking down over her green body. She always thought that the outfit she would wear when dancing would be a tight yellow dress, with red lines and her family crest on the sleeve. Not this. The outfit she had on now was much more revealing. It used a net material over her upper body and from her thighs down. Over her pelvis there was black fabric that covered up her private areas. And the whole thing was couldn't count the times when the top would slip or her sandals would fall off. Accept the silver collar around her neck until a few minutes ago she believed that she would never get it off. But none of that mattered to hear anymore. Because in just a few hours. She would be free from this place.

Her master shouted something as the blue image of the man faded. She felt a grin coming as she realized how afraid her master must be of this person .

"I am out of here for sure." She thought grinning

Suddenly she felt a tug on her neck. She rotated her body and crawled up to where her master wanted her to go. "Ow ow.." She moaned as he pulled harder.

"You.. lovely Oola.. Go and prepare yourself to dance for me." Jabba said in Huttnes. He put a hand on the small of her back and pulled her so her leg was touching his slick belly.

"Yes master. Right away!" She said urgently in her master's language. Jabba let out a loud grumble.

"Good... " He then licked his lips causing mucus and slime to become slathered onto Oola's chest and drip down into her lower areas. Oola shivered feeling the warm slime run down her body and stopping inside the black fabric covering her privates. The Hutt then let go of her back as Bib unhooked the chain and gave it to one of the slave masters passing by. The slave master then looked Oola up and down.

"Come on then." The slave master said giving the chain a small tug.

"I am lucky that it was you who passed by Shrea." Oola said as they made their way down one of the many hallways in Jabba's palace.

"I hoped that he would notice me. I know how you hate how the male slave masters treat you when they have to escort you." Shrea said giving a sympathetic look towards Oola. "I have heard what the gamorreans did." Oola got a little quiet after hearing that. "Oh I am sorry!" Shrea quickly said. "I just… should have kept my mouth shut."

"It is okay." It wasn't. "You are forgiven." Oola said. They continued walking in silence. Some of the ooze that had gathered in Oola's pants was sloshing out and onto the floor. Looking back Oola could see the trail that she had left behind. She sighed and kept walking.

"Here we are." Shrea said after reaching the shower room. Shrea then picked up her holo communicator and listened for a few moments. "Jabba wants you back in an hour." She said unhooking the chain from her collar. She put her hand on Oola's bare shoulder. "Oola. I am sorry." She then turned and walked off.

After showering her sadness was replaced with excitement. This would be her last dance as a slave. She had a shift in attitude after that. She could count the hours until she would be a free woman. Free to choose where she danced and who she danced for.

She made her way back to the throne room being guided by a male slave master. She walked a little faster than she normally would have. Once there she saw the other dances and musicians with their outfits on and their instruments set up. Oola gasped as the slave master yanked her chain and pulled her to the side of her master. He chain was then hanned to Jabba who pulled her making sure it was connected well to her collar. He then shouted out a comand and the band started to play.

Oola shifted to the dancefloor and started to sway with her lekku's bouncing. Then a few spins. Then a lunge. Just as she learned in her acadamy back on Ryloth. That was the best time of her life. Dancing their for people who wanted to see her succeed. People who cared about her wellbeing. No one in this room wanted to see Oola happy. They wanted to see her without her already revealing outfit. This made Oola dance harder. More spins. Deeper lunges. She arched her back and threw her leg up and spun. She felt the rhythm and became a visual version for it. She smiled as the first song was done. But for the first time in years Oola didn't want to stop dancing. She wanted to keep dancing.

Jabba shouted out another song and the band started to play. Oola paid no attention to lust that began to burn in the Hutt's eyes as she continued to dance with more passion than she ever had here. Oola was in a frenzy and no one could stop her luxurious dance. That was until she felt a large tug around her throat. It threw her off balance and she stumbled.

It all happened so fast. Oola pulled back her chain.. She shouted. She heard shouts and then the floor she stood on fell.

"Oph! Ow! Ahh!" Groaned Oola as she tumbled into a dark room. She looked up "Oh no!" She shouted realizing where she was. A creek came from the gate at the other end as it opened. Oola screamed as she saw the hulking beast that was before her. The Rancor. She had seen it consume bounty hunters, guards, even fellow slaves. Oola couldn't move. The beast wrapped its fingers around her squeezing the breath out of her and raising her up.

"No master! Please! Take me back! Mater!" She screamed. Her closed shifted as the beast lifted her up giving her a wedgie. It tiled Oola so everything looked upside down and her lekkus dropped towards the ground. Her outfit began to slip again as the beast opened its mouth breathing a horrid smell towards Oola. She then felt the top if her outfit fall off her chest leaving it bare and she slipped from the fingers into the monster's mouth. The beast closed its gaping mouth leaving Oola in darkness and swallowed Oola fell feet first down the rancor's throat.

For a fraction of a moment everything moved so slow. Oola could not see but could feel how tight and felt the leathery muscles in the rancor's throat try and push her down. And in that second Oola made a decision.

"NOT LIKE THIS!" Oola screamed getting a mouthful of rancor mucus. She stretched her arms and legs out trying to find leverage to stop herself. Using all her strength she pushed up against the sides of the monster's esophagus.

"AHHHH!" She screamed. Then she stopped moving down the beast. Just as she did this the monster inhaled and a breath of fresh air came and made Oola shift a bit down. Then the throat closed tight again.

The slimy leathy feeling made Oola feel sick. The smell dulled her sense and yet she still put all her strength and all the adrenalin into stopping herself from falling into the stomach acids down below her. Her arms and legs began to burn. She began crying. More than she ever had in her life. She could taste her salty tears and the sour rancor mucus and they streamed down her face. Oola hadn't completely stopped herself. She has slowed down the process. And she knew this.

"Oh mom.. Dad… I am sorry!" She thought thinking of home.

Oola was in a trance. For hours and hours Oola kept this up. Breathing when only necessary and using her arms and legs to slow her disent. During this time Oola remembered her home on Ryloth. The dance academy, her friends and teaches, her family.

She wondered what would her life be like if she had joined Syndula's cause to fight the empire off Ryloth instead of choosing to come to tatooine. Worse case scenario she died a hero to her people. And that had scared her. But not nearly as bad as being in her current state was. She would take it all back just to see the sunset one last time.

Oola moaned as the rancor swallowed and rubbed Oola's whole body shifting her lower. This had put Oola on edge the past few times it had happened. But Oola was so deep in her suffering that she didn't bother to shift herself. Her arms and legs burned with pain and she could no longer stop the inevitable. Oola began to let go when something came and bashed her head. She feel much faster after that and landed in a pool of something. It smelled awful and began to burn her fishnet off of her body.

She heard splashing noises as acid hit her on her head tails. The burning feeling began and Oola Closed her mouth and plugged her nose in order to keep herself alive a little longer. Suddenly there was a sucking noise and Oola felt her body throne to the other side of the bowl. She then was being crushed by something as she was dragged deeper and deeper. That is when Oola passed out

When Oola woke up she was on a pile of something mushy that smelled worse then she ever remembered. She jolted up taking a breath of air and opening her eyes. She was.. Outside the rancor. She rolled off the pile of mushy substance and layed on the cold ground. Oola was soaking wet with rancor silva and her brain wasn't ready to start processing info. She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. Her body hurt so bad. She tried to cry but she was so thirsty. Her throat burned and her body acked. She just laid there unable to comprehend what just happened.

She woke again having her wits about her. She sat up growing because of her sore abs. She looked to see why the smell was so bad. There was a dead rancor right in front of her. She gasped as she realised what had happened. The rancor had been killed.. And crapped Oola out whole.

"I AM ALIVE!" Oola screamed. "And master you can die for all I care!" She stood up and looked for a way out. The gate that was usually closed was now wide open. Strange.

Oola tiptoed down the halls of her former masters palace. But there was no need. There was no guards and people where Oola walked. She didn't see anything except a few spider droids. She walked down the familiar halls to the shower room. She smells awful and probably looked about the same as well. Entering the room Oola reached for her outfit only to find that she was naked. That is when she remembered the pain she felt when burning in the racors belly.

She looked up at one of the many mirrors and gasped. Not only has it burnt off her outfit it had burned off some of her skin. She looked at the stranger that was looking back at her. Oola had dark green skin that believed she was highly favorable. But now she saw her skin was pale with a light green tinge.

She spent the next few seconds inspecting her other parts to see if everything was now a different color and check for injuries. Right across her left leg there was a burn and her left head tail was chaft.

She walked into one of the showers and turned it on. Washing off dried mucus off her chest and other cravises. She got a little excited as she washed lower areas. She began to jump up and down in the shower ignoring the pain in her leg

"I am alive! I am alive!" She laughed splashing herself as her body bounced. She started to feel tears of joy well up in her eyes. "Thank you…" She said hoping the person who killed the rancor would hear her prayer.


End file.
